zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
Help? Since you're a bit... ahead of myself as far as the game goes, do you have any information on this "Gold Sculpture" thing that's clogging up the Wanted Pages? If it's something I should already know about and have forgotten about, feel free to point it out :P --AuronKaizer ' 01:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :I've finished the game and have not encountered it, so it is either an optional pouch item (it has no subscreen slot) or nonexistent. -'Isdrak ''' 01:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Basically what Drakky said, it's not anywhere in the inventory. I don't recall anything with that name either, so if it is an item it's either an un-pick-up-able one that serves a very forgetable purpose or...well, I can't think of any other explanation. Even the Stone of Trials which you get rid of stays in your inventory, so if you could attain it, it would be there. Are we sure this is an actual thing in the game? And even if it does exist, it doesn't seem to be notable enough to list in the navbox considering nobody seems to know what it is. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmmm... I just remembered, aren't the boss key replacements called something to this effect? --AuronKaizer ' 01:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm almost certain it was added to the SSNav template for the boss key items. I'm still looking to find who added it to the SSNav template to ask them. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::I believe the user's name was "Nintendocan", although that might be slightly off. -'Isdrak ' 01:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::If I'm not mistaken each key has a different name but the first one is called the Golden Carving. As the addition to the SSNav was before the release the name Gold Sculpture could very well have been the name for the first key floating around. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The Gold Sculpture or Gold Carving item is the first Boss Key. -'Minish Link''' 01:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) plaza Well, there is other plaza's technically, but anyway, I understand. Ruler of the coasters (talk) 19:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hey, i saw the message you left me. well, yesterday i entered this wiki for the first time, cause something i was looknig for wasn't on wikipedia. Now, i don't edit on my own beliefs of the Zelda series and i try to be as objective as i can. all the pages i edit and the info i changed were kind of wierd. i decided to edit cause the info in there contradicted the info in some other page, thus making it hard to understand for any user who read both pages (wich are often relatd). also, some minor redaction edits were also made, for they were confusing at the time of reading. i even called my sister who is also a zelda fan, and the construction of such pieces of info also seemed lacky to her. there is a thing, though. while editing i admit to have made terrible mistakes in 2 pages. In the Imprisioning War page, while editing i erased something i later regret having erased, but i couldn't remember exactly what did it say; and the ONLY thing i did edit on my beliefs, that it was the Skull Kid who Link's looking for at the beggining of Majora's, and i was later convinced in another page that this friend is Navi, thus realizing my mistake. anyway, forgive the mistakes i made, and i'll lower the editing rate, and try to make it even more objective, only editing after having full knowledge of the subject. PS: are you a founder, co-founder or anything at this wiki, or just an user like me? ~~Logankovacs~~